kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Ashita e no Kiseki
への軌跡|name_ja_romaji = Ashita e no Kiseki|debut = }}Ashita e no Kiseki ( への軌跡, "Trails toward Tomorrow") is the theme song of . Lyrics 1 お前の名前を取り戻せ その手に明日を取り戻せ 追い込まれ罠に落ちていく　 I don’t know why？ Shortする回路　思考停止 過去だけ見てる　眼を開けても Regret　底なしの沼 憎しみに　溺れて 閉じていく 呪いのCircle(サークル) 呑まれるな　感じ取れ 明日への鼓動　Get back　Get up Chorus 悔しくて　苦しくて　悲しくて 寂しくて　恋しくて　叫びだす 応えてる　呼んでいる　あの声が 取り戻せ　その手に　お前の　名前を　GO！ '' ''2'' 不安は恐怖を連れてくる 押しつぶされるなら　Confusion 諍うすべなき嘆きの歌 踊れ　狂ってしまえ 憎しみの　連鎖は 閉ざされた　呪いのCircle(サークル) 巻かれるな　感じ取れ 明日への鼓動　Get back　Get up '' Chorus 悔しくて　苦しくて　悲しくて 寂しくて　恋しくて　叫びだす 応えてる　呼んでいる　あの声が 取り戻せ　その手に　お前の　名前を Bridge This horror is now over Now you watch out (yea) Get up, and stop all who blink Give up yourself, revive yourself Leap out and into my soul (woah) Now you watch out (yea) Get up, and stop all who blink Give up yourself, revive yourself Give up your soul, stir up the world 明日へ～ '' ''Chorus'' 悔しくて　苦しくて　悲しくて 寂しくて　恋しくて　叫びだす 応えてる　呼んでいる　あの声が 取り戻せ　その手に　お前の　名前を 聞こえてる　感じてる　あの時を 思い出す　忘れない　その声に 応えるよ　響き合う軌跡　今 取り戻せ　その手に　僕らの　明日を　GO！ Romanised Omae no namae wo torimodose Sono te ni ashita wo torimodose ''1'' Oikomare wana ni ochite iku (I don't know why) Short suru kairo shikouteishi Tako dake miteru me wo akete mo Regret soko nashi no niwa Nikushimi ni, oborete Tojite yuku, noroi no Circle Nomareru na, kanji tore Ashita he no kodou (Get back, Get up) ''Chorus'' Kuyashikute, kurushikute, kanashikute Sabishikute, koishikute, sakebidasu Kotaeteru, yondeiru, ano koe ga Torimodose, sono te ni omae no namae wo (GO) ''2'' Fuan na kyoufu wo tsurete kuru Oshitsubu sareru nara Confusion Orasou suba naki nageki no uta Odore kurutte shimae Nikushimi no rensa wa Tozasareta noroi no Circle Makareru na kanji tore Ashita e no kodou (Get back, Get up) ''Chorus'' Kuyashikute, kurushikute, kanashikute Sabishikute, koishikute, sakebidasu Kotaeteru, yondeiru, ano koe ga Torimodose, sono te ni omae no namae wo (GO) ''Bridge'' This horror is now over Now you watch out (yea) Get up, and stop all who blink Give up yourself, revive yourself Leap out and into my soul (woah) Now you watch out (yea) Get up, and stop all who blink Give up yourself, revive yourself Give up your soul, stir up the world Ashita e~ ''Chorus''' Kuyashikute, kurushikute, kanashikute Sabishikute, koishikute, sakebidasu Kotaeteru, yondeiru, ano koe ga Torimodose, sono te ni omae no namae wo (GO) Kikoeteru, kanjiteru, ano toki wo Omoidasu, wasurenai, sono koe ni Kotaeru yo, hibikiau kiseki ima Torimodose, sono te ni bokura no, ashita wo (GO) English Translation ''by Bagel, Ruta, Gamegami49 Reclaim your name and retrieve tomorrow within your hands Falling inside the trap that drove you to it (I don’t know why？) Your mind, a shorting circuit, fails you You can only see the past, even though your eyes are open Your regret akin to a bottomless bog Drowning in hatred Within a closing circle of malediction Don’t be swallowed up Feel tomorrow’s beating heart (Get back　Get up) Filled with regret, pain, sorrow, and loneliness You cry out, yearning for something more The voice calls out, answering back “Take it back, within your hands, the name you used to have” The suspense brings fear In case it's crushed, "confusion" A mournful dispute about nothing Dancing madly A chain of hate Within a closing circle of malediction Don't be wound up Feel tomorrow's beating heart (Get back　Get up) Filled with regret, pain, sorrow, and loneliness You cry out, yearning for something more The voice calls out, answering back “Take it back, within your hands, the name you used to have” This horror is now over Now you watch out (yea) Get up, and stop all who blink Give up yourself, revive yourself Leap out and into my soul (woah) Now you watch out (yea) Get up, and stop all who blink Give up yourself, revive yourself Give up your soul, stir up the world To tomorrow~ Filled with regret, pain, sorrow, and loneliness You cry out, yearning for something more The voice calls out, answering back “Take it back, within your hands, the name you used to have” Listening, feeling, remembering that time Answer to that unforgettable voice Now retrive the resonating trail With your hands, to our tomorrow Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Songs Category:Songs